Talk:Lindy and Garrett/@comment-26830952-20150730200703
I Diggie and Maddie were close friends and used to date. They liked each other for a long time. They both love basketball and both of them are very competitive. They shared their first kiss in New Year's Eve-A-Rooney, during a web cam chat. In the episode Flugelball-A-Rooney, they had trouble setting things like they used to be. Thus, causing them to get into an argument, and Diggie broke up with Maddie. They're portrayed by Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan. ☀Following Story ☀Skip to Content Skip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigation Follow My Tools Customize time JOGAN AND LARRETT So chubby bunny girl awesome story i have a dog named Chubby because he is chubby! DO YOU HAVE A BUNNY WHO IS CHUBBY BECAUSE I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED A CHUBBY BUNNY!!! I have a bunny but he's skinny like eat some burgers dudddeeee. anyway so i want to lowkey be your friend so lets get to know each other i had 25 facts about me for you! lucky you gets to hear this! 1. my favorite food is french fries but my cats fur is actually pretty good tbh 2. i love soda but my mommy says it makes me too hyper to function but FORGET YOU MOM LIKE CEELO SAID!! 3. i have a twin brother named peter and we are dating and he is super hot. his hair is as attractive as my neighbors window omggg 4. i am afraid of lamps one tried to attack me as i slept 5. a lot of people hate me but i dont know why im so lovable 6. i would love to work as a garbage truck driver but unfortuanetly im not 'qualified for that job' and 'my criminal record is too long'. what the heck people!?!?! 7. i am 21 and a junior in high school. i need to graduate but i keep getting held back until i can pass geometry 1 and that's not working so well so i might be a junior for ever. 8. i might drop out of school. peter did in second grade because his crush rejected him on valentines day 9. one time i ate a leaf from my tree and i felt weird for like a month what the heck i thought nature was supposed to be good and crap like that 10. HOW DO YOU GET BADGES BECAUSE I DONT HAVE ONE AND ITS HORRIBLE BECAUSE I AM AMAZING LIKE WHAT 11. i love the episode of i didnt do it where logan and garrett kiss omggg 12. i hallusinate a lot 13. i love to watch csi it reminds me a lot of my days in juvy when i was 14 and got in trouble for robbing walmart and eating food out of some old lady's purse 14. candles are overrated like some guy einstein or something like that created electricity so screw candles thats old people stuff 15. i am excited for season 5 to start next week!!!!!!!!! IVE ATTENDED ALL OF THE LIVE TAPINGS AND SPOILER ALERT LINDY AND LOGAN AND GARRETT DO A TRIPLE KISS 16. I like to sing but one time i was trying to do whitney houston and my mom had to go to the hospital because she lost all of her hearing. 17. one time i robbed hobby lobby but no one knows that happened so shhh 18. one time i also slept in hobby lobby for a week but no one knows about that either mwhahahaha 19. i hate when people hate me 20. i own over 2000 beanie babies because beanie babies are life 21. im 21 so who wants to party with me!?!??!?! 22. i been sick because i went to the hood for too long 22. you didn't notice until now that i repeated 22 mwhahhahahha 23. i love walmart my cousin works there and i stay over night there a lot because my mom kicked me and peter out of our house HOW RUDE DISREPECTFUL LOVE IS LOVE 24. i am writing to you from staples. i guessed one of their computer passwords hahaha 25. bye bye i hope you enjoyed this post love you